Jack's Memories
by candyland7
Summary: Jack Frost, Sandman, Bunnymund, Toothiana, North, and my OC Cynthia all get gathered together to watch Jack's memories. Mostly because Jack has been hiding something from the rest of the Guardians, the only one who knows is Cynthia. This won my poll! Has one OC and is rated T for a reason!
1. Broken Arm

**Me: This won my poll. Actually my sister did the tie breaker. Got to love my little Rosie!**

**Cynthia: I thought you hated her.**

**Me: We have more a love hate relationship.**

**Jack: We got taken back here… again!**

**Me: Well, this time I'm allowing you guys to actually leave in between chapters.**

**Tooth: Really?**

**North: Vell, vat was unexpected.**

**Bunny: Ya mate, she never does this.**

**Me: I hate you guys, now Bunny do the disclaimer. Also, **_Italics means Jacks memories, _**Bold means Manny is speaking, ****_Bold Italics means Jack's memories._**

**Bunny: Blimey, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's and some of Jack's memories.**

**3****rd**** Person POV (Might change to Cynthia's but probably not)**

The Northern Lights had gone off around thirty minutes ago. The Guardians have all gathered, but Jack. Cynthia, the guardian of bravery, had told them not to go after him. No one knew why, but they didn't question her. From what they have gathered, Cynthia and Jack had been lovers when they were mortal, separated by the Man in Moon over three hundred years ago. Jack had confided in them a little, Cynthia even less, but mostly kept it all a secret. None of them knew what he was hiding, but none of them pressed.

"Mate, we need Jack," Bunny groaned to Cynthia, "It's been half an hour."

"I'll go find him then," she replied rolling her golden brown eyes, "You should have asked me a long time ago to go find him."

Cynthia finished tying up her dirty blonde hair. Running off, she flew out the window. Fall leaves trailed in her wake. She literally ran into Jack and they both fell out of the sky. Thankfully, freshly fallen snow broke their fall. Cynthia got snowflakes in her hair and Jack was completely covered in the white flakes. Both stared at each other before starting to laugh.

"MIM that was something you'd see in a cartoon," Cynthia gasped.

Jack nodded and climbed out of the white snow bank before helping out Cynthia. They were surrounded in a white light and reappeared in a completely white room. Jack heard Cynthia mumble something about no color. He gently nudged her and saw that the other Guardians were there. Sandy made a golden sand question mark above his hand.

"Good question Sandy, what are we doing here?" Cynthia asked.

**You are here because I gathered you, **Manny said.

"Manny?" Tooth asked.

**Yes, it is me Tooth. I have gathered you here to watch Jack's memories.**

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, "You can't do that!"

"Actually," Cynthia cut across, "I think he can."

"Anything embarrassing in there Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"No, I don't think so," Jack replied.

**Jack is four in this memory Guardians.**

_A small brown haired brown eyes boy ran up towards a black haired evergreen eyed girl._

_"__Cynwia!" the little boy exclaimed._

The Guardians turned to Jack and Cynthia.

"That's you?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I had really dark hair then. Wow, my eyes were a really dark green," Cynthia murmured.

"Jack had brown hair and eyes… Jackson…" Tooth started.

Cynthia and Jack both covered Tooth's mouth.

"No spoilers," Cynthia said smiling.

_"__Jack!" the dark haired girl smiled, "Wet's go way!"_

Bunny chuckled slightly.

_"__What?" Jack asked._

_"__Wet's find Mary first," Cynthia smiled, "And wen we need to find Wike."_

"Mary and Mike are twins," Jack explained, "They hate getting compared to, saying the same thing as, and even thinking the same as the other. But if you insult one of them… well you'll see."

"Vat did you do?" North asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

North just gave Jack a look.

_Before Jack could say anything, Cynthia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an old wooden cabin. It was small and brown with a wooden door. Cynthia ran up and knocked the door before rocking on the balls of her feet. The door opened up and a straight blonde haired girl appeared._

"Mary," Jack explained.

_"__Wia!" she exclaimed, "WIKE!"_

Everyone started laughing slightly.

**_Mary sure has lungs. _**_Jack thought rubbing his ears._

"She really did," Cynthia agreed.

_Mike grumbled, ran down, and tackled Cynthia in a hug. They slipped on the icy steps and fell to the ground._

The guardians all winced and Cynthia subconsciously rubbed her arm.

_Mike fell one way, Cynthia another. The dark hair boy fell onto the grassy ground, bruised but unhurt. Cynthia wasn't so lucky. She fell off the steps and landed on her arm._

"Ouch," Bunny said his ears flat on his head.

_Cynthia started crying and Mike and Mary's mother ran out of the house. Jack, Mary, and Mike had crowded around her._

"I remember that," Cynthia mumbled.

_"__Out of my way. Give her some room," Mary and Mike's mother said swooping in._

**_Why do parents always say that? _**_Jack wondered. __**It's not as though we're suffocating her.**_

"I think it's because you overwhelm them," Cynthia suggested.

"Vat is correct," North agreed.

_Mrs. Burgess took one look at Cynthia's arm. It was black and blue and starting to swell up._

"That looks like a break," Tooth said worried her violet eyes wide.

_Cynthia cried out when Mrs. Burgess touched her arm. Jack quietly went up to Mrs. Burgess._

_"__Should I get her Ma and Pa?" Jack asked._

_"__Yes dear," Mrs. Burgess replied, "Mary, Mike can you go get the town healer?"_

_"__Yes Ma," the twins chorused._

"I was surprised that they didn't start arguing after they said that," Cynthia butted in.

"They did, after they were out of earshot," Jack smirked.

_Mary and Mike ran off, both kicking up dust. Jack quickly ran towards Cynthia's house. Mr. and Mrs. Fall were both sitting by the fire place. Mrs. Fall was knitting a brown dress, probably for Cynthia. Both looked up when Jack opened the cabin door._

_"__Cynwia's hurt!" Jack exclaimed._

"Straight to the point. Aye, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Problem scared them to death too," Cynthia added punching Jack.

"What? I was four," Jack replied laughing.

_Mr. Fall immediately jumped up and followed Jack back to Mrs. Burgess' house. Cynthia was lying on the bed, tears still leaking out of her evergreen eyes. Mr. Fall quickly bent down next to his daughter and pushed her black hair back out of her face._

_"__Where's Mr. Jameson? He's the healer," Mr. Frost asked._

"Mr. Jameson… didn't he have a daughter named Jessica?" Tooth asked

"Yes, she was his little helper," Jack replied smiling, "She was also really cute."

Cynthia crossed her arms and humphed. Jack nudged her smiling playfully.

_As if on cue, which Jack believed he might have, Mr. Jameson a blonde haired blue eyed man came in and looked around. Behind him, supposedly hiding was a three year old girl with red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron. _

_"__Hi Jess!" Jack exclaimed waving._

_The girl hide herself even more behind her father. He bent down next to Cynthia and gently picked up her arm._

"I think Jessica is shy mate," Bunny laughed.

Sandy nodded in agreement. Making a few golden sand images above his head.

_"__Broken," he mumbled._

_"__What?" Cynthia asked her voice choked with sobs._

"It hurt!" Cynthia exclaimed at everyone's look, "And I was four."

"She has a point," Jack replied.

_"__Jessica, can you grab some bandages?" Mr. Jameson asked._

_The girl nodded and dug through the black bag. While Jessica was doing that Mr. Jameson turned back to Cynthia._

_"__Cynthia, I have to set your arm. It's going to hurt okay, I want you to squeeze the pillow hard when you're in pain," Mr. Jameson told her._

_Cynthia nodded and grabbed one of the knitted pillows. Mary and Mike were arguing silently, ignoring Mrs. Burgess' glares. _

"Wait, so it's Mike and Mary Burgess," Bunny said, "And Jessica Jameson."

"I sometimes call her JJ," Jack smirked.

"She hated it, whenever we were alone she always complained. I thought she had a crush on you," Cynthia replied.

Jack shook his head, "Opposite, she hated me."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and slapped Jack.

_Jack turned away when he saw Mr. Jameson grip Cynthia's arm. There was a scream and then the sounds of sobs. Turning back around, he saw that Cynthia was pale and Jessica had handed her pa the bandages. He wrapped up Cynthia's arm tightly._

"It wasn't a bad break," Cynthia added, "It was more dislocated than anything."

_Mr. Jameson told Mr. Fall something, Jack wasn't paying attention he was more worried about Cynthia. Before the Jessica and Mr. Jameson left he stopped them._

_"__Cynwia's gonna be okay wight? We can build snowman's and have fun and play wike we used to. Wight?" _ _Jack asked._

_"__Soon Jack, but until then we need to let her rest and get her strength back up. Okay?" Mr. Jameson replied._

_"__Owkay," Jack sniffled._

_Mr. Jameson smiled and ruffled Jack's hair before leaving._

_"__Bye Mr. Jameswon! Bye JJ!" Jack called._

_He waved and watched as Jessica frowned and Mr. Jameson chuckled. Jack ran back inside and crouched down next to Cynthia. She was still lying down on the brown couch._

_"__We gonna go have fun soon Wia, I pwomise," Jack said._

The memory faded slowly.

"Jack was so cute as a kid," Tooth cooed.

"He couldn't speak properly either," Bunny added.

"Okay, I was four," Jack replied freezing a random blue pillow he found on the ground.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I could speak better than you at four."

"Your mother was a teacher."  
"Yours was a nurse."

"Your dad was a pastor."

"Yours was a shepherd."

"Ah, young love," Tooth cooed.

That shut the two of them up, Cynthia was blushing a golden color and Jack was a bright bluish color. The guardians laughed, North chuckled holding his belly. Sandy smiled and winked at Jack, who blushed a brighter blue.

"Okay, it's not funny!" Jack exclaimed.

"You blush blue Jack," Cynthia replied, "It's funny."

"You turn gold when you blush!"

**Me: Well, I'll let those two fight…**

**North: Vat?**

**Me: I'm going to let them fight.**

**Bunny: Are ya sure that's a good idea mate?**

**Tooth: They could kill each other.**

**Me: No they won't. There's no killing in there.**

**Jack: Or in here.**

**Cynthia: Or anywhere. Manny would stop us.**

**Me: Okay, I'm thinking of adding Jack's friends from the past. Do you want them to be spirits or not?**

**Cynthia: Please review.**


	2. Emily Jane Frost

**Me: Okay, a little information on Jack's old friends. They're spirits now and will be joining. Jessica is the spirit of healing; Mike and Mary are spirits of twins (together) meaning that they can give a pregnant women twins instead of just one child. **

**Cynthia: Mary and Mike both have a different side of the twins though. Mary can make the twins fraternal and Mike can make them identical.**

**Me: Pretty much it means Mike is the spirit of identical twins and Mary is the spirit of fraternal twins.**

**Jack: I haven't seen Mike, Mary, or Jessica since… anyways. It will be nice to see them again.**

**North: I can't vait to meet your friends.**

**Me: They won't show up here. Anyways Cynthia do the disclaimer.**

**Cynthia: author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before they could start the next memory a bright white light appeared in the middle of the room. The straight blonde haired girl they saw in the memory appeared with a boy with dark brown hair and a round face, and last a girl with red hair and hazel eyes. The blonde haired girl was wearing a dress that was two different colors that would constantly change, she was also wearing black boots; the boy had on a white shirt with brown slacks, his shoes were black; the red haired girl had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a white hat and dress that had a red cross on it, she was wearing white nurse shoes and holding a medical bag. The blonde haired girl and the boy were arguing with the red haired girl tapping her foot impatiently. It was as though the red haired girl was used to their fighting.

"Will you two just shut up!" the red haired girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh, hi. But what are you doing here?" Tooth asked as kindly as possible.

The trio jumped and turned before the boy started stuttering and the red haired girl blushed and shrank into the shadows. The blonde haired girl stared at them, seemingly in shock.

"Uh," the blonde haired girl said, "How did we get here?"

"The same way we did," Jack spoke up staring at them, "Manny brought us here."

"Why?" The boy asked.

"To watch Frostbites memories," Bunny responded, "Now who are ya?"

"I'm Mary Burgess, spirit of fraternal twins."

"I'm Mike Burgess, spirit of identical twins."

"I'm Jessica Jameson, spirit of healing."

"JJ?" Jack asked, "Mary, Mike? When did you guys become spirits?"

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" the trio exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm here too you guys," Cynthia smiled.

"Cynthia…" Jessica breathed, "Oh MIM."

The group of five all hugged before Manny broke up the happy reunion.

**Jack is five in this memory**

"Cool, blackmail," Mike grinned.

"Oh dear MIM, save me," Jack groaned.

_Jack ran throughout the small town of Burgess. He managed to keep from tripping. Cynthia's little sister, Melissa, was born and thriving._

"Hey, Thia," Jack said suddenly, "Did you have your memories when you transformed?"  
"Yeah, I gave you your staff. Why?" Cynthia asked.

"No reason."

_Jack burst into his cabin where Jessica was with his father. Mr. Frost was the splitting image of his son, dark brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes. At the moment he looked worried._

"What's going on, is your mother all right?" Tooth asked.

"My ma was fine," Jack comforted, "Mr. Jameson is an amazing healer."

_Screams came from the other side of the wooden door, the baby was coming._

_"__Pa?" Jack asked suddenly, "How did my little sister end up in Ma's tummy? Did Ma eat her?"_

The Guardians started to laugh as Jack looked confused.

"He never did answer my question…" Jack said.

Jessica suddenly looked shocked, "You mean your Pa never told you how babies were born?"

"No," Jack replied cautiously, "How are babies born? North?"  
North paled, "Another time Jack, another time."

_"__No son, your mother did not eat the baby," Mr. Frost responded, "And as for your first question that will be answered another time."_

_Jack looked happy with that response.  
"Jack, we don't know that the baby is a girl or boy yet," Jessica said._

_"__It's a girl JJ, the wind told me so," Jack smirked._

"The wind spoke to you then to," Bunny said.  
"Yeah, Cynthia and I both talked to the wind in our free time," Jack responded absentmindedly.

_A dark haired girl ran up the steps and plopped down next to the two. Her evergreen eyes were twinkling happily._

_"__Has your sister been born yet?" Cynthia asked._

_"__Not yet," Jack replied bouncing up and down._

"I see someone is excited," North laughed.

_"__Calm down son," Mr. Frost ordered._

_Mr. Jameson came out beaming, "It's a girl John."_

_Jack turned to Jessica, "I told you so!"_

Jessica slapped Jack.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, "What was that for?"  
"Being arrogant at five," Jessica replied.

_Before Jessica could react John _**(A/N Mr. Frost is now John) **_grabbed his son and pulled him into the room. Lying on the bed was his ma, she was pale and sweaty. Her hair was wet with sweat. In Mrs. Frost _**(A/N Mrs. Frost is going to be Maria now) **_arms was a bundle of blankets._

_"__Jackson, do you want to name your little sister?" Maria asked._

"You got to name your sister?" Mike asked, "I didn't get to name Mary."

"That's because I'm older idiot," Mary responded.

"No, not this again," Jessica begged.

Jack and Cynthia exchanged looks, if they don't stop them soon it would last all day.

"You guys can fight later," Jack said, "Not now."

_He studies the hazelnut eyes and the tufts of brown hair, "Emily!"_

_"__Okay then, Emily Jane Frost," Maria said._

"Emily Jane Frost," North eyed Jack, Cynthia, and the other spirits suspiciously.

_"__Do you want to hold your sister Jackson?" John asked._

_Jack nodded eagerly and sat down on a wooden chair. John took Emily from Maria and handed her to Jack. He watched as his son held Emily as though she was a fragile china doll. Emily stared at her older brother with hazelnut colored eyes and grasped his finger with her tiny hand._

"Awe, Jack will be the best big brother ever," Tooth smiled.

Jack blushed and looked down.

_"__I promise to protect you," Jack whispered, "Nothing will hurt you if I'm here."_

Cynthia nudged Jack, sensing that he had become solemn. Jessica smiled at Jack and the twins went back to their argument they were having earlier. The Guardians all exchanged looks. Not sure what to say at the immortal children. The five all seemed to be close, but they all had their flaws.

"MIKE! DON'T YANK MY HAIR!" Mary exclaimed ripping her blonde hair out of her brother's grasp.

"THEN DON'T SLAP ME!" Mike shouted in response.

Mary launched herself at Mike and they started rolling on the floor fighting. Jessica jumped out of their way and barely managed to avoid getting knocked over. Jack pulled North and Cynthia out of the way as the twins rolled that way. There were shouting's of insults, a few choice words, and even some random words in other languages. Eventually North got fed up with the fighting and talked with Bunny. North pulled Mary from her waist, yanking her away from her brother, and Bunny took Mike. Mary had a split lip, a swollen cheek, and a cut above her right eye. Mike's cheek was cut and he had a bloody nose. His lip was swollen and bleeding.

"That went a bit far," Tooth said crossing her arms.

"Really far," North agreed.

Jessica quickly fixed up Mary and Mike and separated them.

**Me: Mary and Mike will probably be at each other's throats this whole time…**

**Tooth: They nearly killed each other!**

**Jack: No, that's very low key for them.**

**North: Vat? Vey seem to hate each other.**

**Cynthia: Just don't hurt or injure the other in any way.**

**Jack: It might lead to your death.**

**Cynthia: You have been warned.**

**Bunny: They're starting to scare me mate.**

**Me: It's not that bad, now Bunnymund ask for reviews.**

**Bunny: Please review… I don't know what to say here…**


	3. It's Christmas Sammy!

**Me: Okay, next chapter… since no one said anything I guess we're going straight to the disclaimer?**

**Bunny: I'm good with that.**

**Me: No! I remember something, any Alex Rider fandom people out there? I kinda feel lonely at the moment since none of my friends or family like Alex Rider…**

**Jack: I don't even know what that book is.**

**Me: *gasps dramatically* You don't know? I shun you.**

**Jack: What?**

**Cynthia: Pretty much means she won't talk to you anymore.**

**Jack: Really?**

**North: *nods***

**Jack: Yes!**

**Me: Bunny do the disclaimer.**

**Bunny: author owns nothing but her OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before they started on the next memory the Guardians separated Mike and Mary. They decided it would be safer if they kept the two apart; for both them and their selves

**Jack is six in this memory**

_"__Jack!" Cynthia exclaimed tackling the boy from behind._

_Jack nearly fell forward into the snow before laughing. Cynthia held onto the dark haired boy tightly, putting her head sideways to see him._

"Aw!" Tooth exclaimed fluttering happily.

"Just wait until they get older," Jessica groaned, "The two of them are oblivious! It was obvious that…"

The red haired girl trailed off when she realized that she was the center of attention.

"They liked each other," Mary finished saving her friend from embarrassment.

The two nature spirits blushed and focused their attention back at the memory.

_"__Hi Cynthia!" Jack exclaimed, "Are you ready for Christmas?"_

"Ha! Christmas is better than Easter Bunny," North said.

"Nah mate Easter is way better than Christmas," Bunny replied.

"We vill ask the children."

The two of them turned to the immortal children.

"Vell?" North asked.

"Winter Solstice," Jack said quickly.

"Labor Day," Jessica announced.

"Thanksgiving," Cynthia shrugged.

"Birthdays!" The twins exclaimed.

You could literally watch as the other three counted down and pointed at them. At the same time Mike and Mary glared at each other.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

The two started arguing and it took Jessica covering their mouths with washcloths to get them to be quiet.

_"__Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, "I wish we get presents on the Winter Solstice."_

_Cynthia slapped his arm, "Winter Solstice this Winter Solstice that! You do realize that there is nobody like Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy for the Winter Solstice?"_

_"__Or the Sandman and the Easter Bunny," a red haired girl added coming up behind them._

_"__Jessie!" Cynthia exclaimed jumping off of Jack's back, "You came!"_

_The little hyper girl jumped on Jessica and hugged her. The healer's daughter barely managed to keep her balance. The three of them could here arguing a couple of houses down. They exchanged looks; they would know those two voices anywhere._

The Guardians sighed and looked at Mike and Mary; they had gotten the washcloths off and where now watching the screen.

_Cynthia grumbled something about 'this ruining her plans' and 'when will they ever stop fighting' before the three of them ran off._

"They will never stop fighting," Jack groaned, "It's been over three hundred years and they haven't stopped."

_Around the corner and in the white backyard of their house they saw Mike and Mary throwing snowballs at the other shouting insults. Mary's blue dress was covered in snow, which seemed to make her upset, and Mike had snow all over his brown slacks. Suddenly the bully of the town jumped over the low fence. He had scars running up and down his arms and narrowed brown eyes._

**_I never thought someone could looks so evil. _**_Jack thought randomly._

"Then I met Pitch," Jack whispered to Cynthia.

She shivered, "I hate Pitch."

"Everyone does," Mike replied.

"That's true," Tooth agreed.

_"__Oh look, it's the little brat with his adorable sister," The bully said._

_Mary clenched her tiny fists, "No one makes fun of my brother but me!"_

_"__Yeah!" Mike exclaimed, "Wait what?"_

Everyone laughed as Mike turned bright pink.

**_Mike is so slow. _**_Jack groaned internally._

"I don't remember you being any better!" Mike objected.

"But you actually went to school," Jack shrugged.

"Touché," Mike grumbled.

_"__Yeah, and what are you going to do you stupid?" Bully asked._

_"__No one insults my sister!" Mike shouted._

**_This is going to get ugly. _**_Jack thought._

_Jack felt Cynthia grab his arm, she probably thought the same thing. The grip tightened when Mike and Mary both launched themselves at the bully. Next to him Cynthia and Jessica tensed, ready to jump in if it get's ugly. Jack wasn't sure if that was a good idea for the two girls, but figured if he said anything he would be the target of their rage._

The said girls glared at Jack, who cowered behind North.

_Jack watched as Mary kicked the Bully where he was very sensitive._

The guys winced.

_And Mike bit his finger and arms. Mary punched the bully's stomach as hard as she could with her six year old strength. Eventually the bully fought back and soon the twins were on the bottom and the bully on the top. Mary and Mike were getting punched over and over again in the face. Jessica and Cynthia quickly grabbed a rope and started to hit the bully's back with it. They might as well have been mosquitoes for the good they did._

"Four kids and the bully still isn't budging?" Bunny asked in surprise.

Sandy shrugged.

"He was like thirteen," Cynthia explained, "And had the strength of an adult."

_Jack looked around for something he could use. Cynthia got upset, obviously, and jumped on the bully's back and started to hit his head with a random twig she found. Eventually Jack gave up and started to punch the bully's side, trying to get him to get off. Mike and Mary started to cry and covered their faces._

_"__Shut up brats," The Bully ordered._

"He got a lot of coal North," Jack said looking at the Guardians face.

"Name?" North asked.

"James Boot," Mary replied.

_"__Don't call them brats!" Jack exclaimed before kicking the bully's leg as hard as he could._

_Miraculously the bully's leg gave out from under him. Mike managed to push Mary out of the way in time as he rolled out from under the bully. Cynthia flipped backwards and landed next to Jack. She went to get up but slipped on a patch of ice and landed on her butt. The bully got up and looked at them._

_"__You freaks!" he shouted before running off._

_"__Bye-bye James!" Jessica called, "I know where you live!"_

_ "__You know where everyone lives," Cynthia grumbled struggling to get up before crying, "I can't get up!"_

_A nearby kid, with curly black hair, pointy ears, and a crooked smile heard and came over. Cynthia was completely in tears as were the twins. His smile turned into a frown and he bent down next to Cynthia while Jessica quickly went through her miniature black medicine bag. It was a smaller version of her fathers and didn't have all the tools, mostly the ones she could hurt herself with, and couldn't hold as much._

"You really are taking after your father," Tooth cooed, "That's adorable!"  
Jessica hid behind her curly mane of red hair.

_Thankfully she had all the things she needed. Jessica started to patch up the twins as they held each other tightly not wanting to let each other go. The curly haired kid was comforting Cynthia, who was in tears. Whether in fear of what happened or because she slipped and fell._

They all turned to Cynthia, who shrugged.

"I have no clue why I cried," Cynthia answered.

_"__Go home," Jessica told Mike and Mary, "You need a good night's sleep and plenty of rest."_

_The two nodded and went inside. Curly haired boy was holding Cynthia and looked at the two._

_"__Hi, my name is Sammy. What happened? It looks as though you guys got in a fight," Sammy said._

_"__SAMMY!" Jack exclaimed in shock before tackling the boy._

"You know Sammy mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack nodded.

_"__Whoa! Nice to see you Jack," Sammy replied chuckling._

_"__Also, it wasn't our fault. Mike and Mary started the fight and we just had to save them," Jack continued, "Cynthia here decided to fall and she started crying."  
Cynthia buried her face into Sammy's brown shirt and ignored the looks she got. Jack sighed and climbed onto Sammy's shoulders and Jessica got up._

_"__I've gotta go," she said before running off._

_"__Jack," Cynthia said looking up her evergreen eyes pleading, "You're not going to ditch me on my plan are you?"_

_Jack shook his head, "I would never bail you on your plan… what is your plan again?"_

_Cynthia smiled brightly, "We're going to catch Santa Clause!"_

North's eyes widened and he stared at the two smirking nature spirits.

_Sammy looked between the two and saw that Jack was smiling happily._

_"__Do you wanna join Sammy?" Cynthia asked, "Pwease!"_

_She gave him the perfect seal eyes and Sammy was trying to fight them. He turned to Jack to see him pouting and tears gathering in his eyes._

Everyone else was shocked by the power of the seal eyes and Jack's pout.

"Remind me never to get in the middle of the two wanting something, got it mate," Bunny said to North.

North nodded.

_Sammy sighed, "Fine."_

_Jack immediately brightened and Cynthia cheered. Sammy stared at Jack, the tears were gone in his hazelnut eyes and the pout was gone._

_"__You tricked me!" Sammy exclaimed._

_"__I only learned from the best," Jack replied, "And I taught everything you taught to me to Cynthia!"_

_"__Yes you did kiddo."_

The memory started to twist around and change scene until they saw the kids asleep with Sammy holding onto them both.

_Soot started to fall down the chimney until North appeared holding a red bag and he takes a step out. Immediately a bell rang since he hit a trip wire and a net dropped over him and tied up. The three of them jerk awake and Cynthia and Jack smiled happily while Sammy blinked around sleepily._

"Getting a little rusty mate?" Bunny asked laughing.

North glared at Bunny dangerously.

_"__We got him!" Cynthia and Jack exclaimed before frowning._

_"__We're on the naughty list aren't we now?" Jack asked._

_"__Probably," Cynthia shrugged._

_"__Get me out," North ordered._

_"__Oh yeah, sorry."_

_The two kids, with the help of Sammy and his knife, managed to get North out of the tent._

_"__Vat vas vat about?" North asked._

_"__Well," Jack stuck his toe into the ground, "All the kids made fun of us for believing in you. They said it was childish and immature."_

"Hold on a second mate," Bunny put up a time out sign, "Can Sammy see North?"  
Jack nodded, "Sammy is a very childish adult."

"I vas very surprised," North agreed.

_"__You… you're," Sammy stuttered._

_"__Santa Clause!" Cynthia exclaimed tackling North in a hug._

_"__Call me North," North said catching himself, "Sandy!"  
_"You met two guardians on the same day?" Tooth asked surprised, "I wonder if I saw you guys!"

"You'll see Tooth," Jack muttered.

_The kids and Sammy turned to each other. At the same time a golden man floated into the room._

_"__You're the Sandman!" Jack exclaimed his brown eyes gleaming happily._

_"__Ve call him Sandy," North explained._

"Hey Sandy," Jack said suddenly, "Did you know?"

The Sandman nodded his golden eyes sad.

"All this time?" Jack added.

Sandy again nodded; he looked abashed.

"And you never told him," Cynthia agreed, "I would have but something always blocked me from getting within earshot, I could only watch him."

"I knew someone was watching me," Jack grumbled.

_"__Hi Sandy!" Cynthia exclaimed before understanding, "You're making us go back to bed…"_

_"__You must sleep to get you're toys," North said._

_"__But we're not tired," Jack pouted before stifling a yawn._

"You're not tired huh?" Mike asked smirking.

"Shut up," Jack replied freezing Mike's mouth together.

"Jack!" Mary exclaimed.

"What?"

_"__Come on kiddos!" Sammy exclaimed, "Bed time."_

_"__Sammy," the two kids complained._

_"__Nope, get upstairs and to bed. You heard what Santa said."_

_Behind Sammy, North looked very surprised to hear this._

_"__You don't want the Sandman to knock you out now do ya?" Sammy continued._

_Now it was Sandy's turn to look surprised, before he smiled._

_"__No," the two said slowly._

_"__Good, now get along now," Sammy said._

_Cynthia and Jack exchanged looks before smirking. They put their arms up and pouted._

_"__Carry us?" Jack asked._

Everyone laughed, but Mike and Jessica. Mike was trying to get his lips unstuck and Jessica was helping him.

_Sammy sighed and put Cynthia on his shoulders before picking up Jack. The dark haired girl rested her head on top of Sammy's and closed her eyes. To tired to keep them open anymore. Jack snuggled closer to Sammy before resting his head on Sammy's shoulder before drifting off. Sammy winked at the two surprised Guardians before carrying them upstairs.  
_"He can see ya," Bunny said shocked.

"He could see all of us Bunny," North added.

_Downstairs the two shocked Guardians stared at each other._

_"__The older boy can see us Sandy," North said._

_Sandy nodded and Sammy came downstairs to grab an extra blanket for Cynthia. North stopped him from going upstairs._

_"__Vat's your names?" North asked._

_"__The girl is Cynthia Fall, the boy is Jack Frost, and I'm Sammy."_

The memory faded and the room turned white.

"I wonder what happened to Sammy," Jack said randomly.

"Oh, he got married," Cynthia said nonchalantly.

"To who?"

"Sondra Bennett. Pippa got married to James Bennett, Sondra's younger brother."

"Bennett?" North asked, "Isn't vat Jamie's last name?"

"Yeah," Cynthia replied slowly, "Oh MIM! Jack we're related to Jamie!"

Jack stared at Cynthia, "You're kidding."

The Guardians stared at each other, wondering how they didn't know this piece of information. The three other spirits looked at Cynthia and Jack for an answer. Tooth then frowned. She was going through what Cynthia said in her head.

"Cynthia, what do you mean that Jack and you are both related to Jamie?" Tooth asked.

The two nature spirits stared at each other. Jack muttered a curse word under his breath as Cynthia mumbled something in Romanian. They didn't evaluate. Bunny started smirking and North looked between the two of them for an answer. Suddenly a window appeared and the two nature spirits exchanged looks before flying out the window.

**Me: Haha! That was fun. I've always thought that Jack and Jamie would be related.**

**Cynthia: I guess it makes sense…**

**North: Vell, it vould explain vere vound.**

**Bunny: It's cool though.**

**Jack: He sometimes reminds me of Emily, but instead a guy…**

**Me: Okay then… JACK HAS TO ASK FOR REVIEWS!**

**Jack: *Grumbles something inaudible* Please review, why did I have to ask again?**


	4. Skating around the Lake

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!**

**Cynthia: I wonder what riled her up?**

**Jack: Who knows?**

**Me: Okay, I'm good. Now, as you guys have guessed. Jack and Cynthia are married, but a few are asking if they have kids. I decided to ask you guys. There's a poll on my page, so go check it out. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, I meant to put down Emily instead of Pippa… at the moment I was kinda thinking of the wrong character… please ignore it!**

**North: Vell, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The guardians turned to the other spirits for answers. Obviously, Mike couldn't evaluate and the girls didn't seem to want to.

"Vell?" North asked.

"Uh…" the girls said.

"Bananas!" Mary exclaimed.

Mike gave her a 'really?' look and Jessica shook her head. Mary blushed and looked down. It was obvious that Cynthia and Jack weren't going to return soon, so they all sat down on the silver couch that appeared. Silence settled upon the room, except for the occasional protesting noise from Mike. His lips were still frozen together and there was no fire in the room to melt it.

"So," Tooth finally said, "You guys are spirits. Why did that happen, you guys seemed to have a really good life."

They shifted uncomfortably.

"We would prefer not to tell," Jessica replied shyly.

"We don't want a repeat of that," Mary agreed.

"What about Frostbite and Cynthia?" Bunny asked, "What did they mean by their related to Jamie."

A noise came from Mike and he glared at the moon before the ice on his lips melted and he could finally talk again.  
"Thanks, now don't tell them I told you th-." Mike's mouth was covered by his sister.

"Let Jack and Cynthia tell them," Mary ordered.

"Jack and Cynthia are married aren't they?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Finally figured it out," a voice said.

They found the two sitting on the window ledge, watching them amused. Cynthia had a faint gold blush on her cheeks, signs that she was embarrassed. Jack was smirking with a twinkle in his blue eyes. It was undoubtedly the cutest thing that any of the Guardians had seen. Jack's arm was slung across Cynthia's shoulder and she was leaning on him, a slight smile tugging at her face. They no longer saw the warrior side of her, but more the go happy one that was rarely seen.

"So," Cynthia said, "Are we going to continue to watch Jack's memories or just gape at the two of us?"

That shook the Guardian's out of their trance. The two nature spirits jumped off the window ledge and landed next to the others.

**"****Jack is six in this memory," **Manny announced.

The Guardians' silver couch turned into a worn out brown one in the living room of where Jack lived. They watched as he carried down his younger sister, Emily who was two, downstairs with a sleepy Cynthia following. They found Sammy sprawled out on the couch with a blanket hastily wrapped around him.

_"__Sammy! It's Christmas!" Cynthia exclaimed suddenly awake and jumped on the poor boy._

Jessica laughed, "Looks like someone's excited."

"Oi! We were six, besides I'm more riled up for thanksgiving," Cynthia smirked.

_Sammy jerked awake and glared at the innocent looking girl on his stomach. Jack jumped onto Sammy's back and found a note tacked to the fire place. He ripped it down and frowned._

_"__I can't read it!" he complained._

Everyone laughed at the pouting winter spirit.

_Sammy looked up from tickling the giggling six year old and took the note from Jack before pulling him onto his lap._

_"__It says, dear Jack, Cynthia, and Sammy thank you for letting me go and here are a few extra gifts. –From North," Sammy read aloud._

"North!" Everyone exclaimed.

Said man shrugged and continued to watch.

_Both kids brightened considerably and Emily waddled over to Sammy and put her arms up to be picked up. Footsteps echoed through the house and Maria and John came in._

_"__Monsieur, Madame," Sammy said putting Emily on his hip._

_"__Sammy!" John exclaimed pounding the boy on his back._

"Sammy's certainly popular," Bunny laughed.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

_"__Hi Mr. and Mrs. Frost," Sammy greeted._

_"__It's good to see you again Sammy, and please. Call me Maria."  
"And call me John."_

"Ma and Pa always liked Sammy," Jack explained.

_Maria bent down and picked up Jack before tickling him. The little boy squirmed, trying to get out of his mothers grasp. His brown eyes were wide and laughter bubbled out of his mouth._

_"__Ma!" Jack exclaimed twisting around._

"And he's still ticklish," Cynthia piped up.

Jack took a step closer to Cynthia, who kissed his cheek.

_Emily got scooped up by John and Maria poked Jack's side one more time, getting a squeal out of the boy, before setting him down next to Cynthia. Maria looked at the many presents._

_"__Looks like Santa decided you were good kids," Maria decided._

_"__Despite the fact we trapped him in a net," Cynthia agreed._

"There's that one small fact," Mike agreed.

_Maria and John exchanged looks. Sammy rolled his eyes at the two, before taking Emily from John and bouncing the year old girl on his knee._

"I vonder vat I gave you guys," North muttered.

_Soon the presents were opened, wrapping paper everywhere. Cynthia got a new dress as well as a new doll. Jack and Cynthia both got ice skates. Jack got a new hat and scarf as well as a new book that Cynthia promised to help him learn to read._

"It wasn't that hard, Jack really wanted to learn how to read," Cynthia shrugged.

_"__Can we go skating Ma? Please," Jack begged._

_"__As long as your father is okay with it," Maria sighed._

"I hate that!" Mary exclaimed, "They're always like, ask your father and then your Pa is always like ask your mother! What's the point in that? And then they get upset when you say that you already asked your ma and ugh!"

Mary sat down putting her hands up in the air and the guardians watched the teenage girl amused.

"She has a good point though," Jack agreed.

The other teenage spirits shrugged and turned back to the screen.

_"__Pa!" Jack exclaimed jumping on his father's back, "Can Cynthia and I go skating on the pond?"_

_"__What's the saying?" John asked._

_"__Thick and blue, tried and true; Thin and crispy, way too risky," Jack recited as Cynthia came over._

_"__Good job my boy, yes you can go skating. As long as Sammy is with you."_

_Sammy nodded from the front, "I can watch them, come on kiddos."_

The image faded and then reappeared at the lake.

_"__Come on Cynthia!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's skate."_

Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

_"__I don't know how!" Cynthia exclaimed._

Cynthia smirked and rolled her eyes at Jack.

"You're just jealous," She said.

_"__I'll teach ya," Jack promised as Sammy helped Cynthia tie up her skates._

_"__Fine," Cynthia mumbled slowly getting on the pond._

_The pond was completely frozen over and blue. Jack had already skated all over it, to make sure that it was entirely one hundred percent safe. They didn't want any unnecessary accidents. The two kids were bundled up tight, thanks to Jack's overprotective parents, and were ready to skate._

_"__Okay," Jack muttered, "One foot in front of the other and push out."_

_Cynthia did as instructed, Jack didn't notice the mischievous glint in her evergreen eyes. She skated forward fast and went to the middle before jumping in the air in a triple spin and landed perfectly before skating back over. Her face was flushed red and a smile graced her face._

_"__Like that?" She asked._

The screen faded and Jack huffed as everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Jack, it was just a joke and over three hundred years ago," Cynthia coaxed.

Jack rolled his icy blue eyes.

"You made me look like a complete fool," Jack replied.

"We were six," Cynthia sighed kissing his cheek, "Fine, I'm sorry."

Jack laughed and Cynthia punched him playfully. They returned their attention to the screen as a new image appeared.

**Me: Jack can skate better than that. He was just shocked that Cynthia pretended not to know how to skate.**

**Jack: Yeah, she lied to me.**

**Cynthia: Will you just get over it! It happened over three hundred years ago!  
Bunny: She has a point.**

**Jack: Yeah, and you still are upset about the freaking blizzard!**

**Me: Calm down! You can argue later.**

***Arguing continues***

**Me: *sighs* Please review… JACK DON'T FREEZE BUNNY! YOU BETTER UN-**

***Connection broken***


End file.
